The present invention relates to a power tool with a motor and a tool driven by a belt drive, whereby on the drive side the belt drive has a belt pulley rotation in drive axle and on the tool side a belt pulley rotating in a tool axle, and whereby a belt is tensioned over the belt pulleys.